The primary goal of this National Cancer Institute Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) special study is to provide information about health-related quality of life (HRQL) following alternative treatments for clinically localized prostate cancer in a representative patient population treated in community practices. Data is currently being analyzed, with publications due to be completed by mid-1998.